Midnight Threats
by xoxsillygoose
Summary: The night after the ending of the 100 Year War, Aang is left restless in the Palace. An enraged and tired Katara comes in. One-shot. Made out of complete boredom.


The Avatar ran a finger subconsciously around the edge of the candle, letting the hot wax melt onto his calloused skin, drying into a hard oval. His eyes were half-closed, concealing the stormy gray depths behind lashes. His shoulders were slumped with exhaustion yet he could not bring himself to sleep. He had been awake for hours, meditating, tossing in the comfortable bed, poking around the Palace, and bending, yet slumber refused to come.

His mind was preoccupied with many subjects. As he stared at the flickering flame, he could not help to be reminded of the man who he had drained this element from, who was locked away in a bunker even he, the Avatar, didn't know about. The days' events passed continuously through his mind. The ones most occurring was the memory of him stealing the flames from the self-proclaimed 'Phoenix King', the rush of adrenaline, and the roaring headache afterwards. Then, from that point onward, finally accepting his role as Avatar to the Nations, and to present time, where he was sitting alone in the Palace bedroom.

Aang let out a tiny sigh, his eyes wandering from that singular candle in front of him to the others scattered around his room. The flames flickered and grew and shortened with the gentle breeze streaming through the open windows. The refreshing scent of his element and the thrill of it encasing him left him at ease. A yawn escaped his lips as he stared at the ruffled mountain of blankets which sat upon his bed, and he eagerly wished to curl up in it but knew it would be fruitless. Sleep would not come.

A soft knock drew him from his wishes, and Aang stumbled tiredly to his feet, nearly losing his balance. He reached the door a few seconds later, and opened it slowly. Before him stood Katara, her ebony hair in a curled mess, strewn down her back and front. Her light cyan eyes were dull with exhaustion as she let on a soft smile, looking at her friend. "Did I wake you?" She asked her voice raspy as she involuntarily rubbed her eyes.

The Avatar nodded from side to side, "No." He replied, opening the door further for she could enter. She slowly walked in, her eyes flickering from the candles to the fireplace, where a small fire warmed the embers. Katara walked slowly over to an armchair, nearly collapsing down into it, her eyes closing. Aang took a seat onto the bed, it dipping slightly with the sudden weight. He observed the waterbender with curiosity, "What are you doing up?"

"What are _you _doing up?" Katara repeated the question she was asked, her eyes fluttering open as she glanced pointedly at him. However, she sighed, crossing her feet underneath of her, staring into the fireplace. The flames danced in a reflection in her blue eyes, "Nightmares." She whispered, a pained expression crossing her tanned face.

Aang frowned, running his fingers through the numerous blankets and quilts, feeling sorry for his friend. "Oh." Was all he could muster to say, fatigue sweeping over him. "I can't sleep at all." He would rather be awake than have nightmares, though. And Katara seemed to be thinking the same thing, as the look she shot him was one of envy.

She only sighed again, though. Her eyes didn't move from the flames. "It's of her, you know." Then her eyes moved to Aang, who had a questioning look. "Azula." She murmured, wincing slightly at the name. She looked back at the fire, in an inferno trance.

He looked at her. The flames gave her a warming glow, her features shadowed in the otherwise dim room. Her long lashes framed her light blue eyes that appeared black in what little light was provided. "Why?" He asked, unmoving. "There is nothing to be scared of," He paused, watching her face. It hardened. "You defeated her." The Avatar added briskly.

Katara let out a bitter laugh, turning to face him. "Yeah, I did. But that doesn't help anything." A sad smile curved on her lips slightly. She drew in a quiet breath, "I've watched her shoot lightning at you and Zuko." Her smile turned into a grimace as she shook her head, her expression turning from sad into angry. "I want her dead."

Aang looked at her in surprise. Of course, he had seen Katara angry before, even to the point of no control, but she, wishing someone dead? It bewildered him. "What?" His voice cracked slightly as he stared at his waterbending friend in confusion. Death was never a good idea if it could be prevented.

A scowl came onto her face. "Dead." She echoed, her locks of hair falling onto her face. The fire flickered and smothered into mere ambers, and an odd chill swept through his body. Aang couldn't tear his eyes away from raging girl whom he had known so long. Her eyes adverted back to him before looking away, a strange, almost terrifying smile creeping onto her face that held such sorrow it made Aang's heart sink. "I could kill her, you know."

A lump rose in his throat as he involuntarily looked away, forcing himself to observe the wooden floorboards. "Katara, I think maybe you should go get some sleep…" He trailed off, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. Katara _was _scaring him, and that even made him more terrified. After all these years, maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. _She's just tired. _The young Avatar decided, but couldn't bring himself to meet her staring cyan eyes.

Her shoulders slumped as she looked at him. "I already told you! I can't sleep because of her!" Her voice rose into a high-pitched soprano, as she jumped to her olive-toned feet. Aang felt himself subconsciously move backwards into the pile of blankets, staring wide hide at his seemingly hysterical friend. Katara marched over to him, pointing an accusing finger at him, "I thought you were my friend!" She screeched, her eyes narrowing crossly, "You-"

"Katara!" He hushed, leaping forward to clamp a hand over her raging mouth. She froze, her eyes relaxing slightly. "Stop, please." He urged. What was wrong with her? Was it just because she was tired? Yes, the days' events were a lot to comprehend, but this was a new side of Katara that he had never even thought of existed.

She threw off his hand, her whole body going rigid. Fear and anger radiated off her with every movement. Before he could even bat an eyelash, he was hurled onto the wall behind the bed, frozen except for his head. He stared at her in disbelief, his mouth opening to speak, but her arm flicked upwards and the ice extended to his lower part of his head, freezing his mouth shut.

"I hate you!" Katara screeched, marching across the bed. Rage was with every single step. "You don't even understand! That little bitch _haunting _your dreams, making it impossible to sleep!" Tears suddenly broke from her eyes, traveling down her face. Her expression fell into a sad frown as she sobbed. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Her body shook. Aang only stared, frozen, but even if he wasn't frozen to the wall he was pretty sure he would be stiff as well. "Everytime I close my eyes she's there! They only way for me to get actually sleep…" Her voice faded into nothing, "Kill her." Katara whispered before her eyes closed. Fatigue appeared to have crashed into her as she fell to her knees.

She exhaled softly before rolling off the bed, shuffling back to her room. Aang blinked, staring after her in disbelief and confusion, before melting the ice off of him. He dropped to the bed swiftly before quickly bending the water into an empty pitcher. The Avatar considered going after Katara, silently afraid that she was actually going to kill the former fire princess, Azula. He bit his lower lip before treading softly to the door, opening and peering out.

Aang was relieved to see that Katara had just entered her own room down the hall. Letting out a small breath, he suddenly felt very tired. Trying his luck, he went back into his own bedroom and curled up into a pile of blankets and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
